A Day at the Park
by kmou
Summary: A Holiday Fic. It was a lovely day at the snow-filled park… H/D Slash! COMPLETE!


**Title:** A Day at the Park (1/1)

**Author:** Kylie / gryffindorkylie

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco SLASH

**Rating:** R, to be safe (only because of slightly strong language)

**Summary:** A Holiday-Fic. It was a lovely day at the snow-filled park…

**Type:** Short-Short Fic, 1, 323 words

**Category(s): **Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slight Strong Language, Non-Canon/Fanon/OOC, (mild) Alternative Universe, Future Fic

**Warnings:** This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m relationship & sex. It may also contain spoilers (for all the Harry Potter books).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Listen to "Inside Your Head" by Eberg as you read this fanfic. It helps at lot. This is unbetaed so sorry for incorrect grammar usage and etc.

**Author's Note 2:** This is a Holiday fic. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all! )

* * *

**A Day at the Park (1/1):**

It was a snowy December morning with the happy golden sun peeking through the bright marshmallow-like clouds. The snow-covered ground made it hard for one to walk in sneakers but those with boots were well-adapted for the weather. After a sudden snow storm a couple of nights ago that plopped at least four inches to the ground, most stayed at home in their jumpers with a hot cup of cocoa in their hands by the fireplace, but not the Potters. Today was a clear day with the sun out just begging to be enjoyed to the fullest.

"Lily!" yelled Harry as he tugged on his thick black winter coat, tightened a scarf around his neck, and slipped his hands into a pair of leather gloves.

"Coming, Daddy!" cried a little pig-tailed girl with brunette hair that had shined red in certain lighting as she came running down the stairs in her brand new black boots, a long gray pea coat, and a red scarf around her neck.

Harry caught her in his gloved-hands just as she lunged at him from the second to last step. "Ready for the park?" he asked with an ear-to-ear smile, tickling her stomach.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh!" exclaimed an enthusiastic and giggling Lily, practically bouncing in his arms.

Harry placed her down on her feet and pulled out her cap from his coat pocket. Tugging the red cable knit cap onto her head, she was ready for a cold adventure. Leaving the quaint little home, they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, crossed the street, and around the block to the neighborhood park that was filled with nothing but fun for children.

Once they walked passed the gate entrance to the little park, Lily's hand ripped away from Harry's and took off running towards the swings. Harry cupped his hands near his mouth and blew hot air into them, letting out a slight chuckle.

"I guess I can't win when I'm up against a swing," he said softly to himself as he brushed the snow off a bench and sat down.

"Harry Potter beaten by a swing? How pathetic," snarled a blue-eyed blonde man as he took his seat next to Harry, crunching the snow on the bench under his bottom.

"Hello Draco," Harry said, never taking his eyes off of Lily.

"Hmm... A park? Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, defeater of Voldemort, now spends his days at the park? How… how pedophiler-like," responded Draco as he watched the children run around, playing tag.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy," smiled Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, don't you know Potter?" winked Draco. "I'm obviously stalking you because there's no way a Malfoy would step into a park, not unless there's a good reason."

Harry, playing dumb, responded, "Oh, you're here for the pedophile-meeting? Well I'll take that little red-headed boy. You know how I love them red-heads… Hint: Ron and Ginny, and you can have the rest. Wait, but you can't have that little brunette girl in the gray coat, she's my daughter."

"Potter, you are as dumb and dull as a tack."

"Oooo, how I live for your insults," responded Harry, sarcastically.

"For your information, I was just walking through the neighborhood and I happen to see you drooling at children. Tsk tsk tsk, what would your _wife_ say?"

"Malfoy, I am not drooling at children. I am just watching my daughter."

"My, how she's grown—standing and running now… Did she lose that loose tooth yet?"

"Yeah, just recently…"

"I hated losing my teeth. Hurt like a bitch," said Draco, pretending to tie a string around one of his tooth and tugging it out with a faked pained 'ouch!' face.

Harry smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh… don't let the other parents hear you say talking like that. The women will come chasing after you, hitting you with their Louis Vutton purses."

"Louis Vutton?" questioned Draco, raising his right eyebrow. In that moment, Harry felt jealous that Draco could raise his eyebrow. How he wanted to be able to do it as well.

"I don't mean to be rude… Wait, I do, but Potter, are you… _gay_?" asked Draco with a wink.

"Quiet you. It's from all those chats while you blabber on and on about how hideous a woman's coat color is, or how she tried to pass off a cheap brand name pair of heels for a Prada."

"Hmm, glad you learned something from me," smirked Draco. "Well, my job is finished! I leave your daughter's fashion sense in your hands."

Chuckling, Harry responded with a "Shut up" and a shove to Draco. Quickly, the mood changed and Harry's smile disappeared. "It's been a while since I last saw you…" said Harry, playing with a loose thread from his gloves. "Has it been a year already?"

Frowning, Draco watched the little brunette girl giggle, jump off the swing, and tag a boy as she runs off shrieking as if a bludger was after her. His leather-covered-hand fell over Harry's and gripped it softly. Harry laced their fingers together, staring at their hands; this was their link—their web, a connection with many links that cannot be severed.

"I missed you," whispered Harry as frown lines appeared on his aged face.

"Me too, Harry…" whispered Draco, never taking his eyes off of Lily. "Me too."

"I want you to come home with me. It's so lonely without you," pleaded Harry.

"I know, I know, but you know I can't. You have Ginny and her lot."

Harry scoffed. "Ginny ain't you. You know what she is to Lily, but she's not you. You—"

Cutting off Harry, Draco changed the subject. "So I see you're still wearing _that_ ring."

"I…" said Harry, mentally feeling the ring on his finger. "I never take it off."

"Why not? It's not like there's a meaning to it anymore."

"There is!" exclaimed Harry. "There is," he said softly.

As he placed his hand with the ring on it over his heart, he stared at Draco with eyes that cried 'I love you!' and said, "To me, there is… I'll never take it off. Never."

"Well, I guess I should go now, Potter," said Draco.

"No, wait—" said Harry, turning around, but was cut off.

"Daddy!" cried Lily, appearing in front of Harry.

Harry turned to her, alarmed. "Y-Yes honey?"

"Who are you talking to?" questioned Lily with a raise to her right eyebrow.

Harry looked over next to him, but _he_ wasn't there anymore. The snow on the bench next to him was untouched. _Untouched._ Biting his lower lip, he turned to Lily, smiling at her, as a tear slid out of his eye.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked a worried Lily.

"Nothing baby, nothing," he says while continuing his fake smile.

Lily cupped her father's face, stood on her tipee toes, closed her eyes, and kissed his tear away. "Don't cry, Daddy," she whispered to him as if she were telling him a secret.

Harry opened his eyes with a small laugh at how caring his daughter is for him. He watched as Lily opened her eyes—_icy blue eyes_. He felt warmth spread throughout his body while his heart jumped.

"Let's go home," he said, now genuinely smiling as he got up from the bench and brushing the snow away from his jacket. He held his hand out.

Lily placed her little hand in his. "Let's go home," she repeated after him.

As they began to walk away, Lily looked up at Harry. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Can we make some cocoa with marshmallows and those gingerbread man cookies like Dad did?"

"Sure, Lily, sure," smiled Harry.

On the way home, Harry turned to his daughter with an ear-to-ear smile. "Lily, how about I make the cocoa and the cookies, and you can teach me how to do that nifty trick with your eyebrow?"

**The End. 12/26/2006.  
Feedback please! It feeds my soul.  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years to all!  
**

**Author's Note:** Just to explain if readers are confused—basically Harry is left alone raising his daughter, Lily, and the other father happens to be Draco. But Draco is dead. How? I don't even know. He's dead, that's all you know. And the whole thing about Ginny being the mother—I made her the carrier of Lily, hence why I included that you saw red in Lily's hair in certain lighting. I wanted Ginny to also have a part of Lily. So no, Harry and Ginny were not together. Just Harry's and Draco's spermies inside her tummy. I intentionally tried to lead the readers astray by making them think Harry and Ginny were together—but I being a slash lover couldn't bear with the idea of them together. The whole scene where Harry and Draco are talking—it's all in Harry's head. And the ring—the ring is Harry's marriage to Draco. Harry calls Draco his wife hence Draco' line—"What would your _wife_ say?" Basically Draco was asking Harry since he's dead, why is he still wearing it. And yes, Draco had his teeth pulled out the muggle way. I don't know why he didn't do it magically. Don't look at me—I just wrote the god dang thing. P I hope this helped you. If still confused, leave a comment with your question and I'll get back to you.


End file.
